Darkness Takes Over
by Starkid4Ever
Summary: AU S6 & Beyond. The eldest Archangel/Arch-seraph, Tenebrous, plans to 'erase' the Universe & God – restoring darkness. In order to prevent this, God resurrects Mary Winchester (along with Archangel!Cas & others) to aid the brothers. Will it be enough? And will Dean finally find true love in the form of his own mother? NO SLASH! Main Pairing: Dean/Seraph!Mary


_Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Therefore, it does not belong to me!_

**A/N: Wow! Unfortunately, I have been extremely busy over the past few months, so it's nice to be back to writing fanfiction again after a long hiatus. During my hiatus, I've gotten hooked on the show 'Supernatural' after being introduced to it by a friend and – as a result – watched practically all of the episodes and found out as much information on it as **_**humanly **_**possible. It was after concluding that I now knew enough, I decided to write this Supernatural fanfiction which hopefully you will all enjoy. Now, on with the story!**

**Warning! – This fanfic will include Dean/Mary as its main pairing, although since there are plenty of sometimes _horrific_ Dean/Sam fanfiction out there, this pairing should be considered relatively 'tame'. Furthermore, since this is an M-rated Supernatural fanfic, it will contain the occasional amounts of gore. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Chuck Shurley did not know whether to sigh or chuckle at His oblivious children.

For Chuck Shurley was no other than God – Father of All – in disguise as a Prophet amongst the clueless human race which He had created so long ago. In fact, not even one of His archangel sons, Raphael, knew that _He_ was God, despite the fact that Raphael was meant to be Chuck's protector. It made God want to 'face-palm' Himself as many humans would do in such a situation.

"Free will prevails," God muttered with a small smile gracing His lips.

God then disappeared in a flash of light just as He had done when 'Chuck' had finished the Supernatural books to a warm, tropical beach. However, this was no ordinary beach, for the sand was crimson and the waves were as green as the Amazon. There was merely a slight breeze, as God 'shed' the image/disguise of Chuck Shurley and walked alongside the green waves in deep thought.

"They've come a long way, old friend," God said to seemingly no-one, until Death suddenly became visible on His left. "Even _you_ must admit to that."

Death resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The two eldest beings in the Universe then continued to walk alongside the almost eerie waves in silence, although God could easily tell that Death was hiding something important – judging by how the ground below them shook slightly with each step.

"What is the matter, old friend?" God asked gently, only for Death to stare directly at Him with ancient eyes only He could understand.

"Your son has escaped his prison," Death answered bluntly with irritation laced in his voice. "Your _eldest_ son."

As expected, God's eyes did not widen in shock or horror at such a revelation. Instead, God gazed at Death with a serene twinkle in His eyes.

"I know he has."

"So why don't you sent him to his room again?" Death huffed in annoyance. It was this overly-calm part of God's personality which made Death roll his eyes in frustration. "Your son is messing up the natural order even more than those blasted Winchesters could in a lifetime, and you're not going to do anything about it?"

At this, God smiled mysteriously at Death, before He sighed and began to explain.

"I have decided to… retire." This sentence made Death raise his eyebrows and give God an incredulous look. "It's true, for I am no longer the show-runner of events, although I will do something."

God picked up a yellow rose which had suddenly sprouted out from the sand and handed it to Death, who took the rose and made it shrivel instantly upon contact with it.

"I don't like flowers, God," Death told Him with bored eyes. "I want the natural order to be restored and not become potentially damaged forever because of your son. Don't laugh, you know it_ is_ possible."

"Therefore, it is possible to reverse the change if the worst becomes reality," God argued with a smirk, but then sighed and turned serious. "Do you know where _he _is right now?"

Since Death had found both Michael and Lucifer to be nothing more than petulant children, it was nothing compared to how Death felt about God's _eldest _– a whiny 'teenage' brat who was considered to be more emo than the so-called "King of Darkness". It was only due to God's wishes did Death not crush the 'teen' with his own tremendous power long before the creation of those amusing Leviathans.

"Unfortunately, no," Death replied with his nostrils flaring in self-annoyance, to which God sighed sadly. "The brat must be using some of your own tricks to hide from us."

"No, he's hiding from _you_," God corrected whilst rubbing His temples in concentration for what He was going to do and added in a distant voice: "For one will not die if they evade Death."

Death snorted. No-one except God could avoid him forever, although Death had told Dean Winchester otherwise just for an amusing reaction.

"The Archangel of Darkness cannot evade death forever, God. _Tenebrous _will die just as Gabriel did. It will only take a matter of time – and the right resources supplied by their Father – to restore the natural order."

Even though Death had made himself to be a pessimistic being, God chuckled at Death's disguised optimism at Tenebrous' defeat. Yet, a part of God still hoped it would not come down to His eldest son's demise, just like He had hated ordering Michael to banish Lucifer to the cage.

"Hello, Castiel," Death greeted in a nonchalant manner to the bewildered and recently-deceased angel who had suddenly appeared behind God.

* * *

At first, Castiel was confused at why and where he was. But his confusion was immediately replaced with a mixture of joy and marvel at the sight of God, his Father, causing Castiel to gasp, before the angel collapsed onto his knees and bowed respectfully to his Father.

"Father, I found you!"

It was then that Castiel had noticed Death standing behind God with a half-amused, half-bored expression on the Horseman's face.

"You know, it isn't nice to ignore someone who greets you," Death said which made Castiel awkwardly stand up again after receiving a nod from God.

"I apologize," Castiel said, before he glanced around the beautiful area in fascination of this seemingly 'alien' world and then gazed at God with eyes full of indescribable hurt. "Why, Father?"

"Because you had to grow – like all children do in time." God smiled and then added with pride. "Just like _you _had done on Earth. You sacrificed an important part of yourself to support the idea of free will by averting the apocalypse. I am proud of you, Castiel."

Death coughed in order to ease the rising emotions surrounding the Father and son.

"Yes, we are _all_ proud of you," Death remarked half-sarcastically which earned him a glare from God. "But there is a dire situation, a situation which requires your aid."

At this, Castiel stared confusingly at them, as the possibilities of what the "dire situation" could possibly be.

"Why must you require my assistance? I am deceased because of Lucifer, and I am now practically a human. I would be of no use, Father."

It was when God frowned at Castiel did the angel begin to regret questioning God.

"Sorry," Castiel apologized hastily and added: "I am an assbutt for questioning you, Father."

It was at that moment did God started laughing and thus startling the frightened Castiel as a result. Even Death seemed amused at the angel's apology to his Father.

"Do not apologize to me, Castiel. I am _not_ upset with you," God reassured the panicking Castiel with a soft smile. "I was merely creating something _involving _you – your new wings."

Castiel felt God touch his forehead gently, before Castiel felt immense power rush into his body and wrap itself tightly around Castiel's very being. After that, it only took what seemed like a second for five pairs of wings to reveal themselves out of the newly-christened archangel's back in a show of absolute power, as the new archangel glowed brightly for a brief moment.

"Don't forget to say thank you," Death commented with a smirk, although Castiel ignored the observing Horseman.

"T-Thank you, Father," Castiel gasped in awe at the unbelievable power he felt course through his body and then lowered his head in shame. "I am sorry for losing faith in you."

That was when God wrapped His arms around Castiel and embraced the archangel in a warm, enveloping hug, which Castiel reluctantly returned with his new wings.

"Don't be sorry, _Cas_," God winked at using Castiel's Winchester-given nickname before turning deadly serious. "Unfortunately, it is time to discuss the dire situation."

Castiel stared into the eyes of his Father and saw the God which humanity had described in their various holy books – in particular, The Bible. However, the thing that unnerved Castiel the most was how he was only staring into an insignificantly tiny portion of who his Father was, and it seemed that even Death seemed to be reacting quite guarded.

"You already know of your four archangel brethren – Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel – the last of which is deceased… for now." God paused for moment and then continued to explain the severity of the situation. "Not many know that there was-_is_ another archangel who is much older than Michael and the first beasts – The Leviathans – and considered to be my greatest failure."

For a moment, God looked as if He were about to weep for the son He had failed so long ago, yet God steeled on with the explanation.

"His name is Tenebrous, who I recall to be considered nothing more than a nightmarish tale told by the archangels to the fledglings. Anyhow, whilst Lucifer was rebellious against humanity yet loved the Earth, Tenebrous preferred the darkness that came before the Universe was created and rebelled for its destruction."

Castiel's eyes widened in shock at the information about his eldest brother, since Castiel found it hard to believe that there was a secret archangel so hateful of _everything_.

"What happened to him?" Castiel asked in curiosity and noticed how God's eyes seemed to darken.

"Your Father imprisoned the teenage brat in a cage. A cage, which when compared to Lucifer's Cage, is like comparing a high-security prison to a wooden birdcage," Death answered and then frowned. "But the brat has escaped from his cage and plans to finish what he started: ending the Universe."

If archangels could faint from shock, Castiel would be unconscious on the sandy beach from what he had been told; yet, Castiel simply gulped nervously.

"But how would Tenebrous be able to do such a task? He would need your incalculable power, Father."

"That is for you to figure out, Castiel," God told the new archangel. "I can no longer be the chess player but merely the spectator of this battle. But you will not be alone."

Once he had heard those words, Castiel perked up from the disappointment that God would, yet again, not help in such a dire situation.

"I have faith," God reassured him with a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I may work in mysterious ways, but I will never truly leave you helpless like you _could_ have left the Winchesters. Speaking of the Winchesters…"

A bright, pulsating light the size of a bowling ball appeared hovering a few feet away from Castiel's right-hand side, much to the archangel's curiosity at what was obviously a human soul. However, as Castiel observed it more carefully, he noticed how the soul had the grace of a powerful seraph wrapped tightly around it. This was odd, since Castiel recognized the soul.

"Mary Winchester, nice of you to join us," God welcomed warmly and then noticed what was wrong. "Concentrate, Mary, and your physical body will form once again via your grace."

Despite the fact that Mary was silent as a soul, all three heard her sigh and felt her intense concentration, as Mary's physical body started to form in a dazzling white light that would have killed a staring low-ranking angel. In the place of the dazzling white light stood Mary Winchester with how she appeared being a combination of what Mary looked like between 1978 and 1983 except with absolutely flawless skin. Unfortunately for Mary, she had not focused on clothing herself and looked down to see that her firm B-cup breasts and bald pussy were exposed to the three powerful beings.

"You do not have to cover yourself," Castiel stated and snapped his fingers to instantly cloth Mary in a brick-red camisole, blue skinny jeans and a pair of light-green Nike trainers.

"Thank you," Mary said, while she surveyed the back of her hands in utter amazement and gasped in joy. "I'm alive."

"Yes, with a few adjustments made by God," Death told Mary.

If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Death would have been pissed at Mary's resurrection, but since it was all part of the plan against Tenebrous, Death was only slightly irritated.

"You, Mary, are the first human soul turned angelic being," God explained, for He was glad that the 'experiment' was indeed successful. "To be more specific, you are now a seraph albeit with a few unique gifts, such as body manifestation and possible reproduction."

At the word "reproduction", Mary's eyes widened in fear for the children – now grown men – she had left behind so many years ago, especially for Sam who was now in Lucifer's Cage with Satan himself. Luckily, God noticed Mary's fear for Sam being in the cage.

"Castiel will go and retrieve Sam from the cage," God reassured the scared Mary and motioned for Castiel to leave, to which the archangel nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wings. "Mary, you must go to Dean and heal him physically and emotional as well. He _needs_ your love."

Mary wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks and nodded, before she willed herself to Dean and teleported away to Stull Cemetery in a strong gust of wind. God then turned to face Death.

"I'll see if I can track Tenebrous or at least narrow down the brat's current position," Death sighed, but then smirked knowingly. "Oh, _they _will definitely love each other, albeit it won't be the type of love you'll expect."

After that comment, Death disappeared and left God all by Himself again, as He pondered on what Death had meant. Despite what The Bible claimed, God knew he was NOT omniscient.

* * *

Tortured screams echoed throughout Purgatory, as numerous Leviathan were slaughtered mercilessly by Tenebrous, who almost effortlessly crushed one of the ancient beasts with his pitch-black angelic wings in a shower of black goo.

"That makes seven-hundred!" Tenebrous growled lowly, as he shook the black goo off of his wings in disgust. "Who would like to suffer next?"

The perpetually-hungry beasts cowered from the powerful angelic being, who was currently surveying the other Leviathans with barely-restrained blood-lust. It was after several minutes did Tenebrous grin maniacally when nothing dared to step forwards.

"Good," Tenebrous sneered coldly. "Now, every single one of you pathetic puddles of goo will listen carefully, or I can make you feel the darkness that came before you."

Purgatory seemed to literally darken in color, as Tenebrous curled his hands into fists, causing all the Leviathan to retreat a few steps away in terror.

"Who was your leader!?" Tenebrous questioned in a creepily soft manner. "The whore known as Eve? No? How about my dear brother Lucifer, or does he still play with his damaged souls?"

No Leviathan dared to move forward to claim themselves as the leader, for the fear of suffering the fate of the deceased seven-hundred loomed dangerously above them. Of course, one of the stronger and more cunning Leviathans did not fear such the possibility of death. In fact, it found the idea almost... exhilarating.

"I was the leader, Lord Tenebrous!" the Leviathan proclaimed with utmost pride, causing all the nearer Leviathans to back away immediately in fear of being caught in the 'blast zone'. "And I pledge my allegiance to your cause."

The bold Leviathan bowed respectfully towards Tenebrous, who was mentally debating whether to annihilate the monster or let it live to serve him. However, seeing that the Leviathan was bold enough to stand up to _him_, Tenebrous laughed condescendingly at it and knew that it could be used for certain tasks.

"A logical choice," Tenebrous stated approvingly, before he shouted to the others. "Who else will join my cause to eradicate the vermin of this miserable Universe?"

The bold Leviathan subtly turned to face the Leviathans and nodded, which caused ALL of them to roar in agreement and simultaneously show their pointed teeth.

"Very good," Tenebrous remarked coolly and began to organize the Leviathans into three massive groups. "The first group will infiltrate as many souls within Purgatory and bring them to me UNHARMED!"

Several of the Leviathan from the first group shivered involuntarily in fear when Tenebrous glared ferociously at them.

"The second group shall come with me to Hell and cleansing the demonic filth," Tenebrous smirked darkly. "However, if anyone locates any pure souls, they must bring them to me. Understand?"

The Leviathans of the second group all nodded frantically in understanding, much to Tenebrous' satisfaction and sick amusement.

"Now, the third group will follow your previous leader-," Tenebrous motioned to the bold Leviathan. "-up to Earth and assume various human roles. All must play their parts accordingly or experience things you have never witnessed in your long lives."

All the Leviathans from the third group nodded – especially the bold Leviathan, whose eyes gleamed with the hunger to prove itself to its new lord.

"Let us move forward with the plan," Tenebrous said and waved his hands in a swift upwards motion, which caused the Leviathans of group three (except the bold Leviathan) to suddenly disappear with a flash of holy 'dark light', while the Leviathans of group one flew outwards to perform their important task.

This left Tenebrous with group two and the bold Leviathan.

"Your role on Earth is vital to my plans, young one, so do not even think of messing things up!" Tenebrous hissed with his hand wrapped tightly around the bold Leviathan's neck. "Am I understood,_ Dick Roman_?"

'Dick Roman' smiled sadistically and then disappeared up to Earth in a flash of holy dark light.

"Follow me!" Tenebrous ordered to the fearful Leviathans. "It is time for you all to show if you are any use to me."

All the remaining Leviathan disappeared along with Tenebrous in a flutter of wings just as Death teleported in the exact spot where Tenebrous had been – making the Horseman sniff the air in suspicion.

"Oh, the smell of petulant rebellion," Death sighed and then disappeared from Purgatory whilst knowing one definite truth:

The 'Natural' Order was certainly screwed.

**A/N: What do you guys think of the first chapter? I imagined Mary's physical body to be a mix of Amy Gumenick and Samantha Smith. Don't forget to review if you want to read more! **

**P.S: Do you think this fanfic should only be Dean/Mary and Sam/? etc. or a multi-pairing fanfic? **

**Which characters do you want resurrected, and why?**

**If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me! Bye!**


End file.
